Clases con el Profesor Kheel
by selakama
Summary: Mello y Near son novios y comparten habitación en la Universidad. Todo es perfecto salvo por una pequeña cosa: a Near le asusta tener sexo…y Mello se está aguantando desde que empezaron a salir hace seis meses. ¿Cómo solucionarán este problema?...Tal vez unas clases de sexualidad con el profesor Kheel sean la respuesta.
1. Clases con el Profesor Kheel

_**Hola! Acá les traemos nuestro segundo Fanfic :3 Esperamos que lo disfruten, trabajamos mucho :'D**_

_Clases con el Profesor Kheel_

Las cosas en la relación se encontraban en un estado algo delicado últimamente, para no decir bastante. Ya hacía seis meses que habían empezado a salir y Near se mostraba un poco "distante"; claro, siempre estaba ahí para Mello, apoyándolo…pero no se puede decir lo mismo en lo que al físico respecta. Hay que mencionar el hecho de que Near aún no cumplía los dieciséis y que era muy tímido, jamás había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con nadie. ¿Y cómo es que está en la Universidad si sólo tiene quince años? Pues, él era muy inteligente y "se salteó" algunos años de la secundaria. Decía que era para poder mantenerse ocupado ya que la escuela lo aburría, que quería empezar una carrera y ser alguien…pero ya sabemos el verdadero motivo: Quería estar con Mello, celoso de que pudiera encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse allí. Así que adiós escuela, adiós orfanato y hola Mello.

Al principio, el rubio pensó que era el fin del mundo. Cuando lo vio entrar a su nueva habitación, la cual "supuestamente" iba a compartir con Matt, casi le da un infarto… ¡¿y cómo no?! De seguro pensaba: _"Este pinche enano me quiere hacer la vida imposible, de seguro que pretende venir conmigo a la Universidad sólo para echarme en cara que es mejor que yo, el maldito acosador" _o algo así. Y ni hablar cuando le dijo que tendrían que compartir la habitación, que era la condición con la que Roger accedió a que Near viniera, eso ya era demasiado…te juro que en ese momento Mello quiso mandarlo de nuevo al orfanato de una patada, si es que no era posible más lejos. Aunque claro, todo formaba parte del maligno plan acosador del albino. Y así transcurrieron los primeros meses, Mello tratando de alejarse de Near todo lo que podía, y Near siguiéndolo a todas partes, espiándolo desde las penumbras… No fue hasta después de un tiempo que el mayor pudo acostumbrarse a aquella situación: levantarse temprano, estudiar, volver y encontrarse al rarito de Near en su habitación, jugando con sus juguetes al lado de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a que el otro llegara. La relación fue mejorando lentamente, Mello se dio cuenta que su compañero no era tan terrible, lo trataba amablemente (aunque frío como siempre), y no le refregaba sus notas como antes. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Near. La relación se volvió incómoda, hasta que alguno dio el primer paso y empezaron a salir juntos.

Así es como llegaron a esto. Cualquiera pensaría que es algo bueno, de hecho no era algo malo tampoco, sólo que bastante complicado. Near amaba a Mello con todo su corazón, pero no podía demostrarlo con palabras y mucho menos con acciones; todo lo contrario a Mello, que si bien no era tan romántico, era muy pasional .Sin embargo, el mayor no lo forzaba a tener relaciones, ni lo perseguía todo el día con eso; sabía muy bien que **su** albino era inexperto en todo lo referente al sexo, era muy joven y nunca fue de sentirse muy a gusto con el contacto físico…Pero ya se estaba cansado de esperar, ya eran seis meses de noviazgo y no pasaba nada. Si seguía así iba a colapsar, no sabía lo que realmente pensaba el otro, lo que sentía. Siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: "_Sí, te amo, en serio"_, Pero eso no era suficiente, él quería sentirlo, tenerlo en sus brazos, hacerle demostrar alguna reacción, algún sentimiento de deseo o pasión ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Acaso no tenía ningún tipo de atracción sexual hacia él?! "_Podría ser posible, ese enano no tiene sensibilidad para nada" _Pensaba Mello cada vez que se debatía lo mismo. Y así como el rubio se preocupaba, Near también tenía sus dudas: _"¿Por qué no me lo pide? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente bueno para él?"_ Siempre creía que no era atractivo, y por eso es que Mello no lo buscaba para…ya saben _"¿Me estará engañando con alguien más? ¿O es que ya no me quiere?". _Estaba claro que había un problema de falta de comunicación muy severo.

-Tal vez deba preguntárselo-Se decía Near para sí mismo, sentado en la cama, sólo en la habitación, pues Mello había salido con Matt y la novia de este, ellos siempre fueron de mente abierta con lo referente a la homosexualidad. Lo habían invitado pero el albino se negó, diciendo que tenía que estudiar. Debía pensar un poco las cosas.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?-Preguntó Angie, la novia de Matt, con preocupación. Sabía que la relación entre el rubio y el albino estaba algo afectada, desde hacía ya un par de semanas que Near no salía a divertirse, prácticamente no salía de su habitación, sólo lo hacía para ir a clases, no iba ni a comer y Mello debía llevarle la cena al cuarto porque el pequeño estaba "estudiando".

-…Nada, es sólo que Near me preocupa.-Confesó Mello con cara de pocos amigos-Lo noto muy distante, y la verdad es que no creo que esté estudiando.

-¿Y qué crees que hace?-Inquirió Matt con aire burlesco-Porque la verdad no se me ocurre que pueda estar haciendo otra cosa, ya sabes cómo es él, se le pasará.-

Angie lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole un "_mejor cállate"_.

Se ve el triste ... damnificado explicar ignorando amigo.

-¿Y no le preguntaste por qué? Tal vez sólo está estresado-Le sugirió la chica con una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos castaños. Era obvio ella tenía experiencia en esto de las relaciones, pues aunque Matt parecía alguien simple y sin vueltas, a veces podía llegar a ser insufrible: siempre prendido a sus videojuegos, algo sarcástico y cero romántico, se desentendía de lo que le pasaba a su pareja, aunque no lo hacía a propósito. Por culpa de eso habían tenido una pelea importante hace un par de meses, por suerte, Angie tenía mucha paciencia.-Puede ser que les falta comunicación, quizás Near actúe así porque quiere decirte algo y no sabe cómo. Eso suele pasar mucho.

-Eso de la comunicación es cosa de chicas-Dijo Matt poniéndose en papel machista-Lo que pasa es que Near no quedó satisfecho la última vez y por eso te guarda rencor-…Oh, sí. Matt se refería al sexo.

Mello se quedó mirando molesto, el pelirrojo quería sacarlo de sus casillas hoy.-Yo no lo dejo con ganas-Se defendió elevando la voz.-Bueno…no lo haría…si lo hiciéramos-Dijo esto último en un susurro, dándose cuenta de que había revelado ese pequeño detalle de su intimidad a sus amigos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Los otros dos lo miraron estupefacto.

-¿O sea que nunca lo han hecho?-Preguntó sorprendida Angie-¡Pero si llevan juntos más de seis meses!

-Te lo dije, el problema siempre está en un mal polvo…o la falta de él-Se burló Matt, agregando lo del final para rematar. Es cierto que se sentía mal por su amigo, pero no iba a demostrarlo…aunque seis meses durmiendo en la misma habitación sin nada de acción era una locura, sobre todo para alguien tan necesitado como Mello.

-Es que Near es _especial, _no quiero asustarlo o algo así, además a él no le gusta el contacto físico-Explicaba el pobre Mello lleno de vergüenza.

-Es obvio que algo está mal con el enano-El pelirrojo seguía echando leña al fuego.

-Deberías hablar sobre eso con él-Prosiguió Angie dulcemente-Probablemente todo sea un malentendido. Sé que Near es bastante peculiar pero no creo que llegue al extremo de no querer tener relaciones contigo, Mello. Después de todo, se enamoró de ti por alguna razón ¿no crees?

-O puedes ir directamente al grano y te lo follas contra la pared-Sugirió Matt como si quisiera acabar el tema aquí, aunque no perdía esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro. Mello lo fulminó con una mirada asesina.

-Nunca te callas, ¿verdad?-Inquirió Angie agotada de discutir con él. Sólo quería terminar su cena en paz.

Era ya de madrugada cuando Mello regresó. No se había percatado de la hora y entró a su habitación ruidosamente, lo que provocó que el albino que dormía plácidamente, despertara. Mello lo observó con detenimiento. El menor se había quedado dormido sobre la cama tendida, completamente vestido, a excepción de los zapatos. Tenía los cabellos todos revueltos, la camisa arrugada y un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de su boca. "_Es tan endemoniadamente lindo_" pensó el rubio al verlo así.

Near, aún algo adormilado, se sentó sobre la cama y se secó la boca con el puño de su camisa. Se quedó así, esperando a que el recién llegado hablara.

-Lamento haberte despertado-Se disculpó el otro- de saber que estabas durmiendo habría entrado con más cuidado.

-¿Y qué se supone que estaría haciendo?-Le preguntó con un toque de enfado en su voz, chequeando el reloj.-Son las dos de la mañana… ¿En dónde estabas?

-¿En serio?...-Se sorprendió Mello.-Perdóname, el tiempo se me fue volando, no creí que fuera tan tarde.-Le explicaba queriendo apaciguar la situación.

-Te fuiste a las ocho…-Recriminó el albino, posiblemente pensando en que quizás el rubio le estuviera ocultando algo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Es sólo que me quedé con Matt y Angie a tomar algo. Lo siento.

-Déjalo, está bien-Le respondió con semblante triste, cortando con la conversación.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación durante casi un minuto. Near miraba con algo de decepción en sus ojos, y Mello no podía dejar de notarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era maldecir mentalmente. En el pasado había sido un tonto despreciando a Near, no se pudo dar cuenta de lo que tenía, y, ahora que por fin lo logró, podría perderlo. Lo perdería si no hacía nada al respecto.

-¿…Y por qué no te acostaste? Aún estás vestido.-Quiso saber el mayor tratando de romper el hielo.

-Es que te estaba esperando.-Le confesó Near mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su bello rostro.-Quería que habláramos sobre algo.

-¿Sobre qué?-El rubio trató de sonar tranquilo pero lo cierto es que se estaba poniendo un tanto ansioso.

Near no le respondió de inmediato, sólo se limitó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado, impaciente o nervioso.

-Mello, ¿tú…me quieres?-Preguntó con voz suave y tímida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Near, yo te amo, que no te quepa la menor duda sobre eso.-Le respondió el rubio sentándose a su lado, entre las dos camas individuales que habían juntando hace ya tiempo, ya que al mayor le gustaba dormir cerca de su acompañante.

- ¿Y tú me amas?

-S-si en serio-tartamudeó el otro ruborizándose cada vez más.

Mello sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el cabello. Lentamente, se acercó más y más a él, hasta que ambas bocas se encontraron unidas en un beso encantador, sumidos en la penumbra del cuarto a oscuras al que únicamente la luz de la luna iluminaba. El rubio chupaba y lamía los labios del albino con desesperación pero menguó el rito al notar a Near rígido, apretando los puños en el regazo. El albino se encargó de terminar el beso con un bostezo involuntario que no pudo contener ya que se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- Sugirió Mello con pesar; él quería seguir besando a su novio… eso y algo más también.

El quinceañero se puso su pijama blanco rápidamente y se metió en la cama. El rubio lo imitó.

Después de unos cuantos minutos cuando el mayor estaba a punto de dormirse una vocecita apagada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Mello ... ¿? -

-¿Mmm?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, bastante dormido todavía.

-¿Tú me deseas?- Inquirió Near con la enterrada en la almohada por la vergüenza a pesar de que su pareja no podía verlo.

-Si- Suspiró el ojiazul semi-consiente.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si… te quitaría la ro..pa y…- Trataba de hilvanar una oración completa pero ya era un caso perdido, probablemente, mañana siguiente, ni se acordaría a la de lo que estaba diciendo.

Near volvió a enrojecer, esta vez sorprendido. Lo miró tratando de ver su rostro pero su compañero ya se había quedado dormido.

-Yo también te deseo- Le confesó Near antes de dormirse también.

Aquella mañana estaba lluviosa y gris, también hacía frío. Un fuerte trueno resonó no muy lejos despertando al joven albino de un sacudón. Lentamente se estiró conteniendo un quejido. Luego se fijó la hora, eran las diez y media, por suerte era sábado. Se quedó sentado en la cama por un largo rato, observando a Mello dormir. Estaba panza arriba ocupando todo el espacio que le era posible, tenía un pie afuera, las sábanas desacomodadas y roncaba a todo pulmón. Si la tormenta no hubiera logrado despertar a Near de seguro que los ronquidos del rubio lo hubieran hecho. El menor se acercó más a él, buscando su calor, pero Mello se giró aplastándolo por completo.

-Mello… me estás asfixiando- le decía removiéndose debajo de él, lo que causó que el otro afianzara su agarre. –Mello, ¡No respiro!-.

-Mmmh- se quejó al despertar. Miró al chico debajo suyo aún sin comprender que pasaba. -¿Qué?-.

- 'Suffocating Me're - Leer llorar parecía menos aire.

Mello solo se corrió unos centímetros para que el otro pudiera inhalar una bocanada de aire, sin soltarlo del todo. Se quedaron así algunos minutos.

-Oye… ¿Y esto?- le preguntó el rubio al notar un libro debajo de la almohada.

-Oh, eso no es nada, tan solo es un libro que tengo que estudiar- Le explicó Near ocultando aquel objeto entre sus brazos.

El mayor lo miró incrédulo-¡Mentira!- Acusó, mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

-¿¡Pero qué haces?! ¡Devuélvemelo!-

Mello simplemente lo ignoró, desviando su atención a aquel "tesoro". Al parecer era una de esas guías sobre la sexualidad, se titulaba "_La iniciación sexual masculina_" "_Mmm… interesante_" pensó el mayor mientras le daba una ojeada. Hablaba sobre la masturbación, la pubertad, el sexo, blah, blah, blah, los puntos erógenos… ¿La homosexualidad?¿Sexo anal? _"¿¡Pero que carajos hace Near con esto?!"._

-¿Por qué tienes este libro?- Le preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, conteniendo una carcajada.

-…Es que yo… N-no es lo que tú crees… y-yo- Tartamudeaba el otro buscando una forma de explicarle aquello. Al no encontrar palabras enmudeció.

-…No me digas que es porque tú eres…- sospechó Mello al darse cuenta de los motivos del albino y sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona de los labios.

Near enrojeció terriblemente cuando notó que su novio había descubierto sus intenciones ¡Qué vergüenza! Él quería sorprenderlo, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, y ahora la situación se le había vuelto en contra. Era demasiado para el pequeño, por lo que huyó al lugar más cercano, el baño. Se movió a la velocidad de la luz y al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El rubio, al caer en la cuenta de su estupidez, alcanzó la puerta del cuarto y habló a través.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Dijo con voz apenas audible. Al no escuchar respuesta repitió la pregunta pero esta vez una suave voz respondió –Entra…-.

Cuando ingresó al baño Near se hallaba sentado en posición fetal dentro de la bañera. Mello se sentó junto a él y habiendo pasado ya por situaciones similares, sabía que ahora el chico se cubriría con aquella máscara de indiferencia y se quedaría mirando hacia la nada, jugueteando con su cabello, y así en ese estado, se pondría a analizar el problema, para luego no mencionarlo más.

-Near, lo siento. Soy un idiota… No quise ofenderte- Se disculpó. Pero el menor no le dirigió la mirada en lo más mínimo. –Near, mírame por favor-.

El quinceañero lo vio gentilmente, tratando de ocultarse en sus sentimientos. Mello suspiró, de nuevo se había convertido en una piedra.-Hablaremos de esto, dime lo que quieres, no soporto verte así. No soporto que te quedes callado ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza!- le pidió prácticamente a gritos, roznado la desesperación.

-Yo quiero que…- susurró Near bajando la mirada. Mello lo sujetó por la nuca quedando, frente a frente, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen. Los ojos negros de Near cobraron un brillo especial logrando que su lado más tierno despertara.

-Quiero acostarme contigo- Le reveló.

-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?- Inquirió el otro con sorpresa.

-S-sí, pero me asusta… el no saber cómo- Explicó el menor sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima-.

-No tengas miedo- Lo tranquilizó el rubio.- Yo te enseñaré-.

La expresión de Near se tornó a una de asombro cuando su compañero cerró la distancia que los separaba empujando sus labios sobre los de él en un beso tierno que con el correr de los segundos se intensificaba y se volvía más exigente. Mello mordió el labio inferior de su compañero, causando que al otro se le escapara un suave gemido, lo que hizo que el mayor diera el siguiente paso; los labios de éste se deslizaron por la mandíbula del albino mordisqueando y lamiendo con paciencia hasta llegar al cuello. Las manos de Near viajaron hasta el cabello de su amante, jalando de él lo suficiente como para poder volver a besarlo, lamió lentamente su boca entreabierta buscando invadir su interior, y, con cierta inseguridad, se encontró con la del otro. El rubio lo atrajo aún más hacia sí acomodándolo sobre su regazo y con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

Se besaron apasionadamente por lo que parecieron horas, acariciándose hasta que se separaron en busca de aire. Mello vio que Near estaba todo sonrojado, con una expresión que mezclaba vergüenza, ansiedad… y deseo también. Entonces no pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre su precioso albino y, dejándolo debajo de él, comenzó a descender por su cuello mientras prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa de su estúpido y sensual cuerpecito. Lo manoseó por todas partes, provocando suaves jadeos en el otro. Lamió sutilmente un pezón, para luego chuparlo animadamente hasta morderlo y pellizcarlo con sus dientes.

Mmm ... Mello-zona de al-Gimio que comenzó a sentirse emocionado.

Éste se estiró sólo un poco, para poder ver cómo aquel rubio lo observaba lascivamente, como si de un delicioso chocolate se tratara. "Un delicioso chocolate blanco" Se relamía Mello ante el pensamiento. En ese preciso instante, Near se sintió hechizado por el sujeto que se erguía sobre él, se sintió… tan a su merced, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lentamente, y como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, el menor acarició el rostro de su amado; deslizó sus dedos por el cuello y más allá, hasta toparse con la camiseta, y, sin poder controlar lo que hacía, lo dejó con el torso desnudo. Ambos se volvieron a besar, ahora con parsimonia y sensualidad, produciendo ese sonido estremecedor que ocurre cuando dos pares de labios se unen para devorarse. El albino se recostó en el suelo de la bañera, dejándose hacer.

Mello, al verlo sometido, retomó la labor de chupar y masajear los pezones de su compañero hasta dejarlos erectos, sus labios y lengua viajaron hasta el vientre de Near, mordisqueando y provocándole espasmos de placer. El rubio notaba que mientras más era el disfrute del pequeño, mayor era la excitación que recorría sus venas.

Los ágiles dedos se movieron lentamente por la cintura del pantalón del albino, quien lanzaba pequeños gemidos ante el contacto. Luego jugueteó con el botón unos segundos hasta que se decidió por desabrocharlo; en ese momento el albino se tensó y los gemidos cesaron.

El mayor al notar la tensión de su joven amante levantó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que toda la excitación y el deseo habían desaparecido y habían sido remplazados por puro terror.

- ¿Qué sucede - Mello cuestionada.

Near no podía emitir palabra por lo que sólo le envió una mirada que esperaba le diese una respuesta.

-¿No quieres que te los quite?- Preguntó el mayor señalando los pantalones que el pequeño llevaba puestos.

Solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de vergüenza. Mello, al ver que su compañero se acobardaba, se deslizó sobre él hasta llevar su boca a la boca Near y depositar un suave beso para después decirle al oído:

-Bueno, entonces… no necesitamos sacarlos-

Y volviendo a besarlo lujuriosamente, una mano descendió por encima del pijama de su novio hasta rozar la creciente erección, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a tirar de su cabello. Repentinamente, inició el masaje de su zona sur, haciendo que aquella fricción le causase sensaciones desconocidas para él, pero igualmente placenteras.

-Near… ¿Alguna vez te has tocado?-Quiso saber Mello con un brillo de perversión en los ojos.

El albino se sintió confundido ante la pregunta.- ¿…Tocarme?-

-Sí, ya sabes…algo así como lo que aparece en tu libro. Algo como lo que te estoy haciendo ahora…-Le dijo frotando aún más su miembro.

-Nnng… ¡N-no!...Nohh-Respondió éste entre "dulces" gemidos.

-¡¿…No?! Eso te convertiría en la persona más virginal que conozco.-Se burló sutilmente.

Near no supo que responder a semejante declaración, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, pero, sin embargo, puso mala cara.

El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la cómica expresión de su enamorado.- ¿Pero por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-N-no… Es decir… Mm-me gusta- Dijo buscando aún más su propio placer, refregándose contra la mano de Mello.

El mayor, al observar la acción de su albino, no pudo resistirse a complacerlo. Metió la mano en los pantalones del otro y tomó el miembro para masturbarlo como es debido, de arriba abajo. Primero lento y pausadamente para después aumentar el ritmo, rozando ocasionalmente la punta con las yemas de los dedos y llevándolo hasta el éxtasis.

-Ohhh…Mmm…Mello, q-quiero más…-Exigía Near con voz ronca, casi inaudible.

Mello necesitó de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no "desvirgarlo" en ese preciso momento, al escucharlo gemir de esa manera. Aumentó aún más el ritmo cuando empezó a sentir un líquido cálido y viscoso caer por su mano.

-Ahhg…M-Mello…M-me voy a… ¡AHHHGGG!-Gritó Near al correrse en sus pantalones, manchándolos.

El rubio se quedó embobado al ver la expresión del albino. La respiración de este era muy acelerada, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, la boca entreabierta y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, como si unas lágrimas se estuvieran formando en ellos. No pudo resistirse y lo besó dulcemente. Deslizó la mano con la que masturbó al pequeño por todo el vientre de éste, dejando un rastro de semen allí. Mello se sorprendió cuando Near tomó su cara con las pálidas manos y lo besó con fiereza introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, haciendo que se entrelazaran y chocaran. Llevó su mano hasta los pantalones del otro y trató de meterla en los boxers, pero Mello, rápidamente, se quitó de encima de él sin darle tiempo a nada.

-¿Por qué te alejas?-Le preguntó Near, desconcertado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Aún no estás listo-Respondió el otro dándole una caricia a su cabello blanco.

Near le dedicó una mirada que mezclaba mucha confusión y algo de molestia.-... ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque no puedo quitarte los pantalones que ya te haces un manojo de nervios.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Todavía estás…-Dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza la creciente erección del mayor.

-No te preocupes por eso-Respondió algo cortante mientras se levantaba.

-…Pero… ¡Eso no tiene sentido…!-Se quejaba el menor hasta que sus reproches fueron cortados.

-Será mejor que te des un baño-Le ordenó autoritario Mello mientras salía de aquel lugar.

"_¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?"_ Se preguntaba Near sin entender nada de lo ocurrido. Se quedó solo en la habitación, y, luego de unos minutos, se desvistió y abrió el agua caliente. Se lavó el cabello con lentitud, pensando en lo que Mello le había dicho. Se sintió tan avergonzado e inútil, había dejado que su novio se fuera así como así…Pero él quiso seguir, ¿por qué entonces Mello lo detuvo? ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba de esa manera, como si fuera un bebé? ¡Ya tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios!

El enojo comenzó a brotar en su mente de repente, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran de esa forma.

Salió del baño ya duchado. Su desnudez era cubierta por una toalla que se posaba alrededor de su cintura; las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, dejando el piso mojado por donde sea que pasara. Llegó hasta el armario y, con cierta pesadez, sacó su ropa: una sudadera blanca, unos jeans rasgados (no eran rasgados al principio, es Mello desquitaba su abstinencia con ellos *carita perver*… okno) y unos boxers blancos también. Antes de quitarse la puta toalla miró a Mello, que estaba sentado en el ordenador. Este ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo cuando el otro ingresó al cuarto. Near finalmente terminó de vestirse, y se decidió por decirle a Mello lo que pensaba.

-Mello…-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Umm?-Se giró el otro para poder verlo.

El albino observó la mirada fría y distante del rubio y quedó completamente extrañado, el no solía mostrar dichas expresiones a no ser que realmente se enojara "_… ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?! ¡Yo soy el que debería estar molesto!" _Pensó este con irritación. Sin embargo, Near no era del tipo de personas que buscan la confrontación, así que no se atrevió a desahogarse como tenía planeado. En cambio, se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-Emm ... Lo que vamos a desayunar?-Le sacó rápidamente, pero con voz indiferente.

-Mmm…No estoy seguro-Le respondió pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Mejor voy a la tienda a conseguir algo-Propuso el menor con tal de alejarse de ahí. Algo ridículo ya que ellos no tenían con que cocinar la comida.

-Está bien-Fue todo lo que dijo Mello, y redirigió su atención a la pantalla, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

Near realmente se sorprendió al ver que el otro no había prestado la más mínima atención a lo que dijo. Entonces, con un poco de melancolía tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

_**La historia no termina acá *-* Subiremos un nuevo cap. muy pronto! Gracias por leer xD**_

_**Sela y Kama :3**_


	2. Clases con el Profesor Kheel Cap 2

_**Hola! Bueno, acá les dejamos el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten :3**_

El albino se encontraba sentado en los escalones a la entrada de un bar, bebiendo cerveza directamente de la botella. Es que sí, efectivamente, Near había acabado en una crisis existencial a mitad de camino. Se había encontrado con Angie, quien, al verlo tan desanimado, le invitó un trago…y así es como acabó la cosa.

Se sentía enojado, desanimado. ¿Por qué siempre Mello lo trataba como un bebé? ¿Tanto lo subestimaba? ¡Hasta estaba tomando alcohol! No era tan pequeño como él lo veía. Al menos no se sentía así, pero su pregunta era ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dejó continuar?! ¿Tal vez pensaba que no estaba preparado? Si, seguramente era eso… siempre lo trataba de la misma forma, y ya estaba harto. Él quería demostrarle a Mello que lo amaba, quería satisfacerlo y por eso se tomó todo el trabajo de comprar ese maldito libro y pasar por todo ese estrés ¡Era lo único que quería! Él…era lo único que tenía. Le torturaba la idea de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que tal vez hizo algo mal y ahora ya no lo deseaba, pero…había otra razón por la cual estaba tan desconcertado, era algo que no comprendía y por eso no tuvo mejor idea que la de inundarse en alcohol, y él odiaba el alcohol…

Angie estaba cada vez más preocupada por él, no había sido bueno invitarlo a beber ¡De seguro Mello querría matarla! Near aún era menor de edad, no podía tomar de esa manera, ¡Se estaba bajando toda la botella él solo! Y para empeorarlo, ya se podía ver que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un color sonrosado y estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del ron, estaba murmurando algunas cosas sin sentido entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Near, creo que ya es suficiente. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que saliste, ¡Mello debe de estar muy preocupado!-Le dijo ella, alarmada. Y sí, efectivamente, cuando Mello quedó solo en su habitación fue directamente a solucionar su "problemita", el que tenía bajo sus pantalones, y mierda que tuvo que tener autocontrol para no violarse al albino cuando de reojo lo vio salir del baño, todo mojado; justo luego de eso se dio cuenta de que Near no iba a ir a la tienda de comestibles, así que esperó un rato pero al ver que no había señales de que estuviera vivo, decidió llamarlo…¡Y mierda el ataque que le agarró cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico se había dejado el celular! Iban a rodar cabezas esa noche.

-¡Nooo, te digo que no quiero volver!-Le respondió este arrastrando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver? ¿Acaso pasó algo con Mello?

-Es que él vio mi libro…y...-Le explicaba Near, arrastrando sus palabras mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas-…Y fuimos al baño *snif snif* …y él me…y yo…¡y se sentía tan bien!

-¡No entiendo lo que dices! Tranquilízate y háblame claro, cuéntame lo que pasó.

-¡…Te digo que él me masturbó…y cuando yo quise hacérselo…él *snif* se fue!

Angie comprendió lo que pasaba y entonces no pudo evitar que su lado más pervertido celebrara, pero aún así le pareció extraño que Mello no hubiera querido.

-¿Pero…por qué?-Preguntó ella confundida.

-¡Siempre me trata como a un bebé!-Gritó el otro entre lloriqueos.-Yo sólo quería hacerlo feliz y me rechazó… ¡Todo lo hice por él!

¡Por supuesto! Mello no lo había rechazado porque no lo deseara… sino porque sabía que Near en realidad lo hacía para complacerlo y no porque de verdad quisiera.

-¿De verdad querías hacerlo?

- Si… Emm… al principio lo hice por él, p-pero después… creo que realmente quiero hacerlo-Confesó el albino con cierto pudor. Ciertamente se sorprendió así mismo al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca creyó que podría sentir algo así de bueno. La forma en que Mello lo tocó, sus besos, su cuerpo…todo aquello era tan nuevo para él, y lo volvía loco.

Entonces Angie tomó una decisión, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

El tiempo pasaba y Mello estaba cada vez más cabreado, ¡habían pasado más de tres horas, y Near no aparecía! ¡¿En dónde carajos se supone que se había metido?! Iba y venía, se sentaba en la silla y de la silla a la cama, con los nervios de punta. _"¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Si lo secuestraron? ¿Si lo violaron, lo mataron y tiraron el cuerpo al río?" _Pensaba Mello una y otra vez _"¡A la mierda todo, yo me voy a buscarlo!"_. Se dispuso a salir, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa no del todo agradable. Angie estaba sujetando a un Near borracho y balbuceante. _"¡¿QUÉ…PEDO…ESTÁ…PASANDO…AQUÍ?!". _

-Esto te pertenece, ¡Resuelvan sus problemas! - dijo Angie, empujando a Near adentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El albino se colgó del cuello de Mello y le dijo con ira:

-¡Ámame, mierda!-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡Te fuiste hace más de dos horas!-

Pero el menor no se dio por vencido con su petición y tiró a Mello a la cama, con su poco fuerza de borracho, cayendo encima de éste. Lo besó torpemente, estampando sus labios en los de otro queriendo invadir la boca de su novio con su lengua, pero el rubio al sentirle el aliento a alcohol, interrumpió el beso.

-¿Cuánto has tomado? ¡Estás muy borracho!-

El albino no respondió, simplemente se limitó a arrodillarse sobre él. Se quitó la sudadera, alborotando sus rizos blancos y dejando su pálido torso al descubierto.

-...Hazme tuyo, Mello- Le suplicó con necesidad.

El rubio estaba tan confundido, había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo y sin embargo no podía permitírselo, no podía cuando Near se encontraba en ese estado, ¿Pero cómo iba a negarse? Al verlo así, con su piel tan suave, su cabello y esos ojos que lo miraban deseosos.

-Mello...esta vez quiero que lleguemos hasta el final- El rubio lo vio con un gesto de confusión aún peor que el anterior.

-¡Que me cojas, mierda!-

Okay. Eso no se lo esperaba... ¡Dios! Solo lo había escuchado decir eso un par de veces en su vida y había sido en sueños...

-¡Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que dices!-

-¡Si lo sé! ¿Es que acaso tu no quieres?! Estoy cansado de que me trates como a un bebé!-Terminó la frase con un puchero.

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo de verdad. Sólo lo haces porque yo quiero hacerlo.- Explicó Mello.

-¡Quiero que me folles porque yo quiero que me folles!- Gritó, a todo pulmón el albino-¡Llámame pervertido pero es lo que quiero!-

El gesto de Mello cambió al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-Eso no es perversión, Near. Si es por desearte, yo sería el más pervertido de todos.

No esperó a que el albino hiciera o dijera nada más y lo besó apasionadamente, disfrutando de su sabor mezclado con el del alcohol que no era desagradable, sino raro. La situación más bien lo era. No podía creer que estuviese pasando, y menos de esa forma, ya que él era siempre el que tomaba la iniciativa. Aun así no le importó, porque sabía que su amante lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Near, al recibir el beso, lo atrajo más hacia sí, tomándolo de las mejillas, y profundizándolo; introdujo su lengua en la boca del mayor para devorarlo.  
Mello tumbó al menor, invirtiendo los roles, de manera tal que el albino quedó debajo de él y siguió besándolo, separándose únicamente para respirar y quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando su torso desnudo.  
El menor recorrió el cuerpo esbelto de su novio con la mirada, apreciando todo de él, su piel tersa y bronceada, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus brazos, todo. Sintió el fuerte deseo de tocarlo, pero los intensos ojos del rubio lo hipnotizaron por completo. Lo único que logró hacer fue proferir una risita boba. Se notaba que había bebido, pues de no ser así, ya no podría más de la vergüenza.

-Estás muy alegre, ¿no?-Le preguntó Mello divertido al verlo así. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, adoraba cuando Near se reía, ya que no solía hacerlo tan seguido como él quisiera. Pero tener aquella imagen frente a sí, tan cálida y pacífica, le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca podría encontrar algo más hermoso que hacer feliz a su albino, y de repente se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

-¡No! Jajajajaja ¡Basta! Jajaja ¡Detente!...-Gritaba el menor entre ataques de risa, retorciéndose en la cama.

Comenzó a repartir algunos besos en el cuerpo de su amante. Primero en el cuello, bajando por el lampiño pecho, y hasta su vientre. Near no dejó de dar carcajadas ya que las caricias del rubio aún le provocaban cosquillas, pero las risotadas se volvían cada vez más suaves y débiles hasta convertirse en gemidos cuando el mayor comenzó a lamer su ombligo simulando pequeñas embestidas.

En ese momento, se separó del abdomen de su novio y pudo observarlo. Un leve sonrojo rondaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios, todos estos factores, efectos del alcohol, y bueno... del placer que Mello le proporcionaba con su boca. Su apariencia le hizo pensar en mil maneras diferentes de hacerlo suyo, como el albino le había pedido, ¡y sí que iba a cumplírselo!

Le desabrochó el pantalón con parsimonia, sosteniendo la mirada del otro todo el tiempo.

-Mnn… ¡Quiero que me la chupes!-Le dijo Near totalmente desvergonzado.

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nunca creyó que, aún borracho, Near le pediría algo así.

-¿Cómo dices?-Le preguntó shockeado.

-Chúpamela…Enséñame, ¿o no quieres que luego te lo haga a ti?-Divertido, el albino no dejaba de decir obscenidades que nadie jamás creyó existieran en su vocabulario.

El mayor, obedientemente lo despojó de sus ropas de un tirón y se acercó al pene erecto de su compañero, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta. Near sintió un golpe eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo.

Otra lamida y el cuerpo del albino se retorcía. Apretó la punta mientras daba una tercera lamida al miembro ya mojado por el líquido pre-seminal.

-Ahh...-Suspiraba Near al sentir la forma en que lo devoraba, tan lenta y sensualmente.

_"Mmm... sus gemidos me ponen tan caliente..."_ pensaba Mello cuando lo escuchaba. Comenzó a chuparlo utilizando la lengua para rozar su glande de vez en cuando, repartiendo suaves mordiscos en toda su extensión.

-Ahh... M-Mello... ¡ah!- Gimió desesperadamente mientras se aferraba, con sus manos, a las sábanas.

Al oírlo otra vez, la mirada del rubio se oscureció totalmente y cegado por la lujuria, se dirigió a los testículos y los chupó de forma voraz. El albino se removía debajo de él, emitiendo quejidos cada vez más audibles; un poco del líquido pre-seminal goteó por el falo de éste y Mello se encargó de limpiarlo con su boca. No pudo aguantar más la presión en los pantalones por lo que decidió desabrocharlos, haciendo notable su creciente erección.

Deslizó una mano traviesa por los muslos del menor, acariciando toda esa suave piel. Levantándolo sólo lo suficiente, paseó sus dedos entre las nalgas abultadas de su presa, para luego estrujárselas posesivamente. Mientras lo exploraba, continuó con la felación, el pene de Near regresó a la boca de su compañero por segunda vez. Lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta y comenzó un lento vaivén que se fue intensificando, hasta volverse frenético.

El albino deliraba de placer ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de parte de su amante, sudaba y gemía sin parar, al borde del clímax.

-¡Ah, ah! M-Mello... Me...me voy a...¡Ahh!- Gritó el menor cuando se corrió en la boca del otro.

Mello tragó todo el semen hasta dejarlo seco, saboreándolo.

Near respiraba agitadamente luego de aquel maravilloso orgasmo, que definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor que el anterior. Trató de controlar su respiración y cuando estaba a punto de logarlo sintió unos dedos juguetones paseándose por su entrada, que le hicieron dar un respingo acompañado de un leve jadeo. El rubio le dio una sonrisa pícara y algo sugerente que el menor le devolvió. Se besaron con intensidad, mientras el mayor invadía la boca de su novio con la lengua y le hacía probar su propio sabor. Se dirigió hasta la estrecha cavidad del albino, separó los glúteos y sin ningún tipo de pudor empezó a prepararlo con su lengua, simulando embestidas. Esto provocó que la erección de Near comenzara a despertar nuevamente.

-Mmm...-Gimió al sentir la lengua del otro invadiéndolo. Por puro instinto levantó las caderas, permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Mello utilizó uno de sus dedos para tantear los alrededores del agujero al mismo tiempo que con la otra estimulaba los pezones, que consiguió quedaran erectos.

-M-Más...-Pedía el albino entre suspiros, lo que hizo que el rubio metiera el dedo índice, lentamente, en su interior.

El menor sintió una incomodidad ante la pequeña intrusión, aunque pronto se acostumbró a ella. A éste le siguieron dos dedos más, causándole mucho dolor.

-Relájate... Así dolerá menos- Le dijo Mello al ver que Near contenía los sollozos.

Finalmente, el albino, consiguió habituarse a los dedos, que fueron reemplazados por otra cosa más grande. Dio un grito de dolor que el mayor acalló con un beso apasionado.

El rubio estaba demasiado excitado. El interior de Near era cálido, húmedo y apretado, le causaba tanto placer que le resultaba casi imposible quedarse quieto. Esta vez él tuvo que contener los gemidos.

El peliblanco se abrazó fuertemente al otro, como si de esa forma pudiera reprimir aquel dolor que sentía, haciendo que su cavidad se contrajera contra el miembro que se encontraba dentro de él. Mello no pudo aguantar más e inició unas cuidadosas embestidas, tratando de no dañar a su amante, pero se volvieron cada vez más aceleradas.

-¡Detente, Mello!...Me duele-Se quejaba Near al ser penetrado de esa forma.-M-Mello...detent...¡Ahh~!-Chilló cuando el mayor tocó ese punto especial que lo volvería loco.

Mello paró en seco y miró expectante al albino, quien ahora estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por aquella sensación. Le dio otra estocada en ese mismo lugar, provocando que Near delirara de satisfacción.

-...¡Ah, ah!...No te detengas-

A pedido de su amante, el rubio continuó con las arremetidas, tocando reiteradas veces ese punto.

El más pequeño nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan lleno, como lo hacía ahora. Los testículos del mayor golpeaban su trasero, emitiendo ese sonido lascivo; las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, los gemidos y el sudor, todo le parecía realmente estimulante y ardiente. Mello, por su parte, se lo estaba pasando de puta madre, no había nada mejor que ver a su albino sometido y rogando por más, no había nada como estar dentro de él, saciando lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado. Near enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, coordinando sus movimientos con los de él.

-¡Ahhg..! Near...mmm-Decía el rubio entre jadeos, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo.

-¡Oh, Dios!...Ohhg...¡M-Mello!-

El ojiazul tomó la erección del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo, no faltaba mucho para que el otro también acabara. El líquido pre-seminal ya le goteaba abundantemente cuando...

-¡Oh..Mello~!...S-sí..¡AHHH~!-Gritaba Near al correrse sobre su propio vientre, derramando aquella sustancia blanquecina. Su entrada se contrajo durante el delicioso clímax, apretando el pene del mayor, lo que logró que Mello también alcanzara el orgasmo.

-¡Oh, Dios...!¡...NEAR!-Bramó al venirse dentro de él con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor al sentir la semilla de su amante inundarlo.

Ambos se encontraban sudados y muy agitados; el rubio dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del albino y trató de ralentizar su respiración. Salió de él y se recostó a un lado durante algunos minutos, cerrando los ojos, y pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y amenazaba con no ser cierto, una vez más. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se dispuso a hablarle, pero en cuanto estuvo por pronunciar palabra alguna, cayó en la cuenta de que éste ya estaba totalmente dormido.

Near despertó esa mañana sintiendo un punzante dolor en su región trasera, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía por qué. No podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, solo recordaba el "desencuentro" que había tenido con Mello, que había salido con la excusa de comprar comida y que se había encontrado con Angie a mitad de camino.

Se tapó los ojos con un brazo e intentó recordar más, pasaron unos minutos y su mente seguía en blanco. Su trabajo fue interrumpido por una mano que lo acariciaba por la espalda. Rápidamente se giró y pudo observar a Mello, viéndolo somnoliento pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Buenos días...- Se limitó a decir el rubio.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?-inquirió desconcentrado el menor, al notar que estaba desnudo. Miró a Mello y levantó la sábana un poco, solo lo suficiente como para notar que él tampoco tenía ropa.

El calor lo invadió y se sonrojó por completo, entonces lo recordó todo. Recordó cuando Angie lo había llevado hasta la habitación, cuando discutieron, los besos desenfrenados y las exquisitas caricias que se proporcionaban, las palabras que habían dicho, cuando lo hizo suyo por primera vez.

-Entonces...¿Te gustó?-Preguntó Mello, dándole una sonrisita sugerente, y sabiendo que se había acordado de todo.

-Mmm... No puedo quejarme- Le respondió con una sonrisa tímida pero una mirada desafiante.

Una risita escapó de la boca del mayor y lo atrajo hacia sí robándole un beso.


End file.
